


Bang Bang

by sheriff_lester



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Evil, M/M, Possession, but im proud of my writing so idk, eventual gay?, haven't decided yet?, i tried writing this elsewhere and it didnt work, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriff_lester/pseuds/sheriff_lester
Summary: It wasn't just their personalities that changed.I don't know how to summarise this yet.Darkiplier/antisepticeye agh.





	Bang Bang

"Hey, buddy, it's Jack, if you could give me a call back, that would be great, uh..." Jack trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He lowered the phone held aloft in his hand slightly and licked at the inside of his mouth to rid of the dryness but it didn't help. Giving up on thinking of anything else to say, he ended the voicemail and put his phone down, leaning right back in the chair so it rocked as he sighed. He was uncertain of how helpful the voicemail would be, considering the past five calls to Mark hadn't been answered, with the final attempt going straight to voicemail, but he was concerned.

Mark hadn't spoken to him for days, which was occasionally the norm considering they were both busy guys who couldn't live in one another's back pockets, but this time he had noticed that even Mark's uploading schedule was fragmented. Jack was unsure if it was just Mark being purely busy, distracted by something exciting to come, or if there really was something wrong. Was he sick? Was he in danger? With each and every new possible reason for Mark's absence, each one progressively worse than the last, Jack was growing concerned, soon wearing a permanent frown as he consistently checked his mobile. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't break off - something ominous. Attempts to laugh off his ridiculous ideas didn't work as he was sure that the feeling was something real, a warning.

Jack immediately sat up properly and lunged for his phone as soon as he heard the notification, swallowing hard and feeling his palms sweat. At the sight of Mark's name he held his breath, opening the message, but the words weren't relieving. There was no explanation, no comfort. Just four cold, short words, each like a puncture to his lungs, as he struggled to exhale with a million thoughts flashing through his mind and a lack of understanding.

/Stay away from me/.

*

Mark wasn't sure how long he had been lying flat on his back but when he had heard the notification for what felt like the millionth time and picked up his phone, he forgot to look at the time. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, considering he had lost all track of time since the disease, as he had labelled it, began. Mark didn't want to pick up the phone, or respond to the many messages he had been bombarded with since it had all began. Despite how clouded his glitching mind had become, he had clung to the selfless part of himself that wanted to protect his loved ones. He couldn't bring anyone else into this.

In order to block out the frequent ringtones and text tones that seemed to make him more restless, he picked up his mobile and went to put it on silent, his hand shaking as he unlocked the device. He narrowed his eyes at the glare of the screen, the darkness of the room making the light blinding as it shone in his face, and noticed that most of his recent calls had been from Jack. Without thinking, his finger moving as if independent to his messed up mind, he clicked on the recent voicemail.

Jack's concerned voice made his heart ache, adding to the pain that was already riddled in his body. He heard the abrupt end of the message following the lost pause and automatically knew that Jack was confused, worried, needing answers. Mark just couldn't give them.

At hearing the caring tone of his friend, it happened again. The glitch in his mind. It jarred his vision with stripes of blue and blood red, slicing through his sight as a high-pitched ringing roared in his ears. Mark convulsed and rolled, panting for breath and clutching both hands to his head as it once again overtook him, the disease that attacked his body and wouldn't leave.

The voice, separate from his conscious thoughts and dripping with bitter darkness, spoke once again, responding to Jack's message from inside Mark's head.

"Weak..."

Exhausted, broken and terrified for himself and now his friend, Mark let out a guttural shriek, arching his back as he yelled and desperate to silence the voice that was taunting him from inside. It was his voice haunting him, keeping him awake at night - the same 'thing' that was controlling his body and slowly getting a grip on his mind. The white noise seemed to grow louder, painful in his ears as he rolled about numbly on the floor, hardly able to feel anything against his skin now. His isolation meant no one could hear the shrieks but he knew the thing inside him was completely aware of Mark.

In a sudden flash, a second that passed by, the noise stopped, the glitching stopped, the days of agony stopped. Mark lay still, breathing heavily but with silence, his eyes flashing open to see clear vision. Crystal clear, highly defined, too sharp to merely be human. Like a predator that could hunt its prey. Mark felt none of the fear, the trembles wiped away, as if the disease had finally left his body. But Mark wasn't himself anymore. He felt like himself, he knew he still looked like himself. The voice that had echoed in his brain for many restless nights was silent, but it didn't feel quite gone.

Mark sat up, glancing at his hands, his legs, the imprint of the carpet on the skin of his arms; it was red raw, clearly burned from scraping against the material during the times when he couldn't cope. He didn't feel calm, however, despite the worry wiped from his mind. He felt good. Really good. Strong at last. Mark smiled, knowing it was cold but aware that it was him. This darkness that was stealing him had finally won, at long last controlling his body and reshaping his thoughts like ice covering the warm earth.

He was finally taken over completely.


End file.
